


Bonding Moment

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Team Voltron sets out to find the greatest force the universe has ever seen. And they find it  where they least expect it.





	Bonding Moment

After spending so long in space, most planets reminded Lance of Earth in some way. This place was uncanny though. The shape of the trees and the smell of the grass and dirt. The lions were left sat in a clearing, the paladins were on foot for now.

“Where exactly did you hear about this place, Lance?” Allura asked, stepping over a fallen branch.

“One of the planets that we liberated a few days ago has this local legend about their moon, it’s supposed to have an old temple that holds some kind of ancient power. Nobody knows what it’s supposed to do but they all-”

“We came all the way out here and you don’t even know what we’re looking for?” Shiro said. “There are ways to help that we’re more certain of.”

“No, Lance is right.” Keith said, cutting away at some shrubs in his way. “After Lance told me about this legendary temple I asked Kolivan about it. He said it was probably an armory, not a temple.”

“Armory sounds good.” Pidge said. “Any idea what this place looks like?”

“Not exactly. But they said it’s in this forest and its apparently hard to miss.”

“I guess we’re just good at missing it.” Keith said, cutting through more of the forest. He stopped suddenly when one of the branches he was cutting through clanged against his sword. “Wait, over here guys.”

The paladins gathered around the Keith and the tree. Keith touched the tree, it was unnaturally cold, while Pidge had Rover start a scan.

“It looks like this “tree” is actually some kind of signal emitter in disguise.”

“What’s it transmitting?” Shiro asked. “And who’s it transmitting to?”

“I can’t make it out.” Pidge said, scrolling through her two holographic screens. “The signal is too weak to receive.”

Lance stepped over to the cold branch that Keith was still touching. “Maybe it has a password?” he said in his signature semi-joking tone, as he rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Before anyone could reply to Lance’s comment, the tree started humming, low and quiet. Pidge’s screens lit up as well.

“What’s happening?” Hunk asked. “Did we turn it on?”

“I guess we did.” Pidge said, standing up. “It’s transmitting coordinates.”

“That must be where the temple is, let’s move.” Keith said. He started leading the way, pushing the brush and twigs out of his way.

“Hey Pidge.” Hunk said, following behind his fellow paladin. “Did Lance tell you about this temple thing?”

“No, he didn’t.” She paused, still looking at the map on her screen. “Why, did he tell you?”

“No. But he told Keith.”

“Huh.” Pidge said, smiling to herself. “ He did, didn’t he?”

The two palains shared a knowing look as they continued to the temple.

 

The entrance to the temple was more or less a hole in the ground. An opening in the forest floor with stairs leading into a dimly lit cavern. It was a large empty room with lights along the walls, and an ornate door opposite the stairs.

Keith entered the room, bayard drawn. Everyone looked around the empty room, making their way to the door. It had a design of intricate,interweaving streaks of silver, gold, and precious stones.

“This is incredible.” Hunk said, running his hand along one of the golden panels. “Hey, this looks like writing.” He said. He pointed to a series of markings along the panel he was touching.

“It looks like...ancient Altean.” Allura said. “It is, but I don’t recognize this place at all.” She took another look around the room. “This place must have been thousands of years old, even when my father was alive.”

“What does the door say?” Shiro said. “Can you read it?”

Allura inspected the writing, leaning in to see clearer.

“It doesn’t translate perfectly, but it says that the door can only be opened by two individuals with a very strong bond.”

Everyone started looking at each other, all wondering if anyone here could have a bond strong enough.

“Does it say how to open it? Is there a button?” Lance asked, looking for some kind of mechanism.

Allura pointed to the middle of the door, there were two small plates of plain metal next to each other. “The two need to touch those plates.”

Lance walked over to the middle of the door.

“Come here, Hunk.” Hunk looked at him, confused. “You’re my best friend, we gotta start somewhere.”

Hunk smiled at Lance. He walked over to him and stood in front of the plates.

“Here goes nothing.” Hunk said.

The two paladins touched the plates at the same time. The plate lit up, and the light started to spread to the design around the plates. They all looked on in wonder. But as they looked on, the light drained from the plates.

“Sorry buddy.” Lance said. “Anybody else have an idea?”

Keith was thinking about how the lions could probably blast the door down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw that it was Shiro’s.

“How about it, Keith?”

“Well, it’s worth a shot.”

They approached the plates and tried again, and again the door lit up, then faded. 

“Hold on, maybe my arm is-”

“Shiro,” Keith said, resigned, “it didn’t work.”

The paladins were running out of ideas.

Allura was wondering what ancient tool could be hidden on this moon, when she heard someone calling her.

“Princess?”

Allura looked and saw Pidge standing beside her, looking at the plates.

“We both lost our families.” She turned to face the princess. “Maybe we can use that.”

Allura looked to the plates with determination. “It’s worth a shot.”

They tried the door one more time, but still nothing. Pidge slammed her fist down on the plates.

“Pidge, we can-” Lance tired to reassure her.

“We’re wasting our time!” She snapped back. “Let’s just go back to to the castle.”

The paladins started leaving the cavern, but Lance didn’t move. He hung his head and sat with his back against the door. He was so upset with himself, he almost didn’t hear the footsteps coming back into the room and approaching him.

“Hey man.”

He looked up and saw Keith, trying his best to put on a kind face. Keith sat down next to him. Lance didn’t know whether he wanted to be alone.

“I thought…” Lance began to say. “...I thought that I could really make a difference you know?”

Keith turned to Lance and saw him start to cry, quietly, almost to himself.

“Lance, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t do anything for the team!” Lance put his face in his hands. “I’m useless and I just w-wanted to actually do something for the team.”

Keith didn’t really know what to do, he doesn’t know how to console anyone, let alone Lance. He shyly put his arm around Lance. He didn’t expect Lance to lean into him, laying his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You remember that time when we had a snowball fight outside the castle?”

“Yeah.” Lance’s voice was starting to go back to normal. “I thought Shiro was gonna go off on us. Like the food fight with Allura.”

“Oh man, I thought Allura was gonna throw Pidge out an airlock.”

“Oh you mean like when you first tried to pilot Red?”

Keith laughed, and Lance felt better.

“You know, you aren’t useless Lance.” Keith said. “You really bring this team together.”

“You…” Lance was shocked to hear that. “You really think so?”

“Yes, I do. Without you, we wouldn’t have found Blue, we wouldn’t have found Voltron.”

“Well none of it would’ve happened if you didn’t blow up half the mountain range to get to Shiro.”

They both took a pause, just enjoying the moment.

“I’m really glad we found each other, Lance.”

“Yeah.” Lance said, nuzzling up in Keith’s arms. “Me too.”

Lance could feel Keith’s heartbeat through his armor. It was getting harder and faster, so much so that Lance was getting worried. When he looked up to see if he was ok, he saw the door behind him glowing.

They both stood up as the room began to shake. The door glowed in brilliant lights and shapes, and the same low hum from the tree. The two stood side by side. Keith instinctively drew his bayard.

The door opened. Behind it was a bright white light. Keith and Lance could feel the energy coming from the light.

“What is it? Is it a weapon?” Keith asked, keeping his stance.

 _You have opened the door_.

The voice came from the light.

 _You already possess the most powerful force in the universe_.

Keith looked at Lance, and Lance looked back at Keith.

_You have each other. And you have love._


End file.
